ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ling Jie
Ling Jie is the youngest son of the Heavenly Sword Villa Villa Master Ling Yuefeng and younger brother to Ling Yun. He has astounding talent compared to other youths in the Blue Wind Empire and the profound art he cultivates allows him to fight those of a higher level. He has a lot of respect and admiration for Yun Che, and after Yun Che beat him they became good brothers. Ling Jie often calls Yun Che "Boss". Appearance He looks to be fifteen or sixteen years old, and his expression possessed a trace of childhood innocence. He was clad in white clothing. Personality Ling Jie has a pure, naive, and playful personality with a trace of childhood innocence. Plotline Ling Jie followed Ling Yun to the Blue Wind Profound Palace to deliver the invitation for the next Blue Wind Ranking Tournament. There he first met Cang Yue and Yun Che. He was captivated by Cang Yue's beauty and unabashedly asked her to marry him. Yun Che was very annoyed by a little kid trying to steal his woman and they ended up fighting. Ling Jie accepted Yun Che's bet that he could block 3 of Ling Jie's strikes. Yun Che won and Ling Jie had to call him boss. }} Ling Jie participated in the most recent Blue Wind Ranking Tournament when he was 16 and had achieved the 6th level of the Spirit Profound Realm. He faced Yun Che again during the Semifinals of the tournament. Ling Jie was determined to win after his previous loss to Yun Che and brought out the Celestial Yang Sword, a Sky Profound Sword. He also used Ling Yun's Celestial Yuan Sword, also a Sky Profound Sword. In the end he still lost to Yun Che and was not even able to force Yun Che to bring out his trump cards. After losing his fight against Yun Che, he became even more respecting and admiring of Yun Che. He was really surprised when Yun Che took out Dragon Fault during the match verses Xia Qingyue and realized that he was not Yun Che's match. He witnessed Yun Che 'dying' to the demon imprisoned in the Heavenly Sword Villa’s Sword Management Terrace but was also present when Yun Che finally escaped. He was the one that informed Yun Che about Cang Yue's situation of being forced to marry Fen Juecheng and he let Yun Che borrow his contracted profound beast, the Fierce Zephyr Bird, to save Cang Yue. He assisted Yun Che in taking Xiao Lie and Xiao Lingxi to safety. He later tried to stop the fight between his grandfather Ling Tianni and Yun Che and was the reason Yun Che did not kill his grandfather. He attended Yun Che's royal wedding with Princess Cang Yue. Ling Jie was seen attending the Seven Nation Ranking Tournament to cheer for Yun Che though he did not play a major role. There he met Hua Minghai they became friends through their relationship with Yun Che. The last time that Ling Jie appeared was when Yun Che tried to kill his mother Xuanyuan Yufeng for her conspiring to kill Chu Yuechan. He pleaded in behalf of his mother and succeeded in convincing Yun Che to not kill her, in the process Yun Che told him not to return to Mighty Heavenly Sword Region and also not to inherit Heavenly Sword Villa as it would sully his bright, diamond-like soul to which Ling Jie agreed. }} Years later, he appeared in the Phoenix Clan in front of Yun Che and Feng Xian'er. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heavenly Sword Villa Category:Sky Profound Realm Category:Allies Category:Alive